Annoying Love
by HSM-FAN 4LYFE
Summary: He's the hottest guy in the school, She's the smartest girl in the school, They hate each other untill one day.... what will their friends think?
1. the start

Annoying love

I woke up just like every morning. I went down stairs to see my Mum, Dad and brother doing what they do every morning.

My mum and dad just talk about work and nothing else, it gets really annoying some times but I'm used to it.

"Hey bro ready for a new school today?" I said trying to make him attack me but I know he won't.

"No I hate moving schools all the time"

My brother Josh he always gets in to fights and has to move another school and this time it is my school.

He is also my twin brother but I'm older. He should get in to a fight with Troy.

Troy the school 'golden boy' he always gets what he wants and I hate that about him and also the part where he is my worst enemy.

His girlfriend Sharpay is also known as 'The ice princess' and apparently they are also known as the cutest couple in the school.

"Well if you didn't get into fights at your other schools you wouldn't be in this mess and you would have friends."

"Fine but can I get a ride with you to school? I don't know my way there"

"Yeah I'm sure Taylor will let you come with us"

Taylor McKessie my best friend. She is smart and also hates Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans

After breakfast I went up stairs to brush my teeth and have a shower. 15 minutes later I went in my room and chose the clothes I'm going to wear today.

_**Beep, beep**_

"Mum, Dad" I called out

"Me and Josh are going to school now. We will see you tonight to drop Josh off"

Grabbing an apple on my way out

"Hey Taylor do mind if Josh comes with us he doesn't know his way to school yet"

"Fighting again at the other schools?"

"Yeah"

"Sure c'mon in. Oh and watch out for Troy Bolton"

"Oh I know Gabi's told me all about him"

It was a silent ride to school but when we got there every thing would change. This will happen different things then normal.

We walked in to the school hall way towards the office to get Josh signed in. that took at least 15 minutes of my time we then walked to our lockers which they all seemed to be near each other.

"Well, well, well look who it is Geeky Gabi and muck-up McKessie and who is this we have with them?" Sharpay, the ice princess, said with an evil glare

Sharpay was Blonde she thought she was the coolest out of everyone and everyone loved her but me I hated her because well she's East High's bitch of all bitch not to mention the Ex-cheerleading captain.

"Sharpay who can do better then that. This is Gabi brother not that you needed to know."

"Great another geek to deal with"

Inside Sharpay felt like something she hadn't felt before. She thought he was kind of cute but she couldn't admit it because she had already got a boyfriend also her friends would make fun of her.

"So where's big foot Bolton? Is he at home crying because his big feet won't fit his shoe's?"

"He's in the bathroom with Chad not that you really needed to know"

"Oh was he to scared to go the bathroom by himself because he thought the monsters would get him?"

All of a sudden I saw troy come from behind Sharpay

"No I'm not scared to go to the bathroom by myself and what I was talking about to Chad is none of your business"

_**(flash back 10 minutes before)**_

_**With Troy and Chad**_

"_Troy I hate to say it but …..I think you should dump Sharpay. I mean she has been getting really annoying lately ever since she got kicked off the cheerleading squad"_

"_Dude I know. I will do it before the bell_

_**( end of flash back)**_

"Um…. Sharpay we need to talk"

"_oh no he's going to break-up with me"_

"Yeah sure" she said in a very scared tone

"I want to break-up"

"WHAT!!!! NO YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME"

"Yes I am Sharpay"

"NOOOOOO!!!"

"_I will get him back you mark my word and the girl is dead"_ Sharpay thought in her head with an evil smile growing on her face.

With that Sharpay remembered that he just broke up with her and was off to the bathroom to cry her eyes out while everyone laughed because of the way she acted and what Troy did.

Troy looked over to Gabriella she was laughing her head off. He then saw someone he had never met before.

"Hey I'm Tory what's name?" Troy said with his hand out for Josh to shake.

"I know who you are"

"Cool. Can I ask, why are you hanging out with Geeky Gabi?"

"Geeky Gabi happens to be my sister"

"Oh so that's why you look like her except cooler"

_**Ring **_

The bell went for homeroom just in time.

"Good morning class. Today's announcements. Basketball practice will be on during free period and also winter musicale auditions will also be on during free period today" Ms. Darbus said as she walked in.

"Today we also have a new student with us Josh Montez"

Josh walked in look a little embarrassed about what Ms. Darbus

"Hey do you guys want to try out with me?" Gabriella asked Taylor and Kelsi

"Yeah sure" they both said at the same time

The bell went for the start of classes and Gabriella had history with Troy and Sharpay but lucky for her she's go Taylor and Kelsi in her classes.

**FREE PERIOD**

"Welcome to the spring musicale auditions. Today you will be singing songs that you know or have learnt."

"Gabi what are you going to sing?" Taylor asked

"_Promise_' by Vanessa Hudgens"

"First up Sharpay Evans singing _'He Said She Said' _by Ashley Tisdale"

"_boy walk in the spot he so fresh_

_He got what he need to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question chicks like wooo_

_Girl walkin' the stop Traffic_

_She blowin' your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic boys like oooh_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more he said she said_

_He said girl ya winning_

_She said boy where you been at_

_Stop talking lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What u doin' let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He do anything to get with her_

_He say anything to convince her_

_Money spent to diamond send her_

_Girl playing it cool but she's with it_

_She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything he do she get's lifted_

_Feels so wicked lovin' like oooh_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more he said she said_

_He said girl ya winning_

_She said boy where been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing _

_She said then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating _

_What u doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He do anything to get with her_

_He say anything to convince her_

_Money spent to diamond send her_

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_

_She lovin' that fact that she's gifted_

_Everything he does she get's lifted_

_Feel's so wicked lovin' like oooh_

_One night with you_

_Boy just one night with you_

_All the things we could do _

_Every day I think of_

_One night with you_

_No else but us two _

_All dreams would come true _

_If we'd just get together_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more he said she said_

_He said girl ya winning_

_She said boy where been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing _

_She said then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating _

_What u doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He do anything to get with her_

_He say anything to convince her_

_Money spent to diamond send her_

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_

_She lovin' that fact that she's gifted_

_Everything he does she get's lifted_

_Feel's so wicked lovin' like oooh_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more he said she said_

_You're gonna liket it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said"_

"Sharpay well… that was great but very long" Ms. Darbus said to Sharpay

Two more people did their song's they sang

"Next is Gabriella Montez singing _'promise'_ by Vanessa Hudgens"

"Good luck Gabi" Taylor said

At this point Troy was late to basketball training and going past the theater and heard Gabriella singing but didn't know who it was.

"_what you think about this_

_I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow_

_What you think about this_

_I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so_

_Don't tell me how it's gonna be_

_On my own_

_And the thing of it is_

_There's nothing round here that I'm gonna miss_

_Cause you're not holding me down_

_I just wanna fly_

_There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye _

_To the life that you see me in_

_Here's where I begin_

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobody's I just wanna be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain _

_Never explain_

_Do it my way that's I say_

_Promise myself _

_I'm the only one who will believe me_

_There's a voice in my head _

_Telling me come on, come on move on_

_There's a voice in my head_

_Telling me I know my right from wrong_

_They say what doesn't kill you can_

_Make you strong_

_Now I know what it means_

_You can try to bend but you ain't breakin' my dreams_

_I'll be making mistakes_

_Comin' up at a loss_

_I'll be tumbling down_

_But like MC shake it off_

_I'll stay cool 'cause I know who's boss_

_Of me, myself, and I _

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobody's I just wanna be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain _

_Never explain_

_Do it my way that's I say_

_Promise myself _

_I'm the only one who will believe me_

_I'll keep movin even when the beat is gone_

_I will, I'm on, I want_

_I'll keep doin' what I gotta do to carry on _

_And on, I will I'm on_

_So don't hold me down_

_Cause I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah time has come_

_And I gotta say goodbye_

_To the life that you see me in _

_Here where I begin_

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobody's I just wanna be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain _

_Never explain_

_Do it my way that's what I say_

_Promise myself _

_I'm the only one who will believe me_

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobody's I just wanna be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain _

_Never explain_

_Do it my way that's what I say_

_Promise myself _

_I'm the only one who can complete me"_

**Troy's pov**

"_Wow she has a beautiful voice and I thought she was a geek"_

"_Oh no I'm late really late"_

**End of pov**

"That was fantastic Gabriella. For the rest of you the list of who made it will be up tomorrow lunch time so please check it" Ms. Darbus said to Gabriella

"Gabriella if you get in and I don't your going to pay for that" Sharpay said sound like she was going to explode with jealousy

"Yes Mrs. Evans" I said trying to get her angry and I think it worked

"What did you say?!"

"Well you were acting like the teacher so I thought I should treat you like one"

Sharpay stormed off while everyone in the room were laughing hard and Ms. Darbus was laughing as well because it was that funny.

_**With Troy**_

"Dude she was like better then Sharpay and you should have seen the look on Sharpay's face it was as red as a tomato"

"As your best friend I think some thing is wrong with you because your complimenting Geeky Gabi"

"Your right"

_**The next day with Gabriella**_

"Come on Guys I need to know if I got in"

"Gabi you got in ok now let us eat"

"Fine eat but I'm going by myself"

As I started walking back I herd some thing and I think every one herd it, it was a scream from Sharpay. I ran to where she was to find out what happened.

"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Sharpay screamed so every one could hear

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm going to get you for this"

I looked the list of who got in to the winter musicale and there it was, the something that made Sharpay scream the way she did.

"Oh My God" I said


	2. betrayal

"Oh My God" I said as I looked at the list to find out that I got the lead part

"What, what, what happened that Sharpay had a fit over?" Taylor and Kelsi came running over to find out what is happening with Sharpay

"I got the lead part and so did Sharpay but she got the lead male part and she is so annoyed at me now" I replied with a scared look on my face but I was laughing on the inside

"Ha, ha, ha that is so funny she got the lead Male part"

"But there's more to it"

"Well are you tell us"

"If there is dome one else that is a guy that can sing, act and dance will take her place and she won't be in it at all"

"Yesss!!" Taylor said making everyone look at her like a complete loser

"When's practice for it?" Taylor asked

"Every day at free period" Kelsi answered

"Cool I will come and watch that is if Ms. Darbus won't kill me first"

"Good 'cause we don't want to be there alone with Sharpay"

Kelsi one of my best friends is a really nice person and Talented she can Dance, Sing, Act and play the piano and she is the person who will be writing the music and playing for the musicale.

**Mean while on the other side of the school**

"Hey Troy did you hear Sharpay and Gabriella got the lead parts of the musicale and the funny thing is that Sharpay got the lead male part and if some other guy that can do all the musicale stuff that person gets her part and she gets nothing." Chad said

Chad is Troy's best friend since forever he is an African-America guy with wild curly hair that doesn't stop growing. He does basketball with Troy and loves food which is the other thing he only talks about.

"Really?" Troy a had a surprised look on his face and you could tell he was thinking.

"Yeah. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, I'm not thinking, why would you think that I'm thinking?"

"Because every time you think you get this crazy look on your face or you really gotta go"

"Okay I am thinking but I also really gotta go" Chad laughed at what he said and walked In to the gym.

**Back with Gabriella**

It was lunch time for east high and Gabriella sat at her normal table with all her friends

"Has anyone seen Sharpay?" said Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother.

"Not since the winter musicale cast list came out" Gabriella replied wondering why he wanted to know where she was "Why?"

"Oh because mum and dad have been trying to call her to tell her that her car is fix and that I have to take to the place where it was getting fixed so she can pick it up" Taking a deep breath after saying the sentence with one breath.

Two or three weeks ago on a rainy day Sharpay was running late for her hair appointment and so she was in her, pink sparkle, car and she crash it in to Chad's on her way there and now it is the car service shop getting fixed.

"Oh Okay I will help you look for okay"

"Hey thanks"

Gabriella and Ryan looked every where but two places the gym and Ms. Darbus's class room

"Um I will look in the gym and you look in Ms. Darbus's class room" Ryan said tell her where to go she didn't mind where she had to go just she hated people telling her what to do

"Okay"

Once she got in the room there seemed to be no one there so she walked out. After taking two steps she heard a noise so she walked back in the class room and saw the closet.

She slowly walk towards it and the noise getting louder. Finally getting to the door she slowly grabbed the handle to open the door and opened it.

Standing in the closet was Sharpay but wasn't by herself. She was with someone who looked exactly like Gabriella but in a boy form.

"WHAT is going on in here?" Gabriella asked trying not to get herself caught by Ms. Darbus

Both girl and boy jumped high in the air to see Gabriella standing at the door with a lot of anger on her face

"What are you doing here" Sharpay said to Gabriella like she was a piece of dirt

"Well your brother came looking for you tell you that your car has been finished and Ryan Is going to take you there so you can get it so I said I would help look for you but I also found my brother making up with you"

"Come on Josh we are going and I'm not taking no a for an answer"

Josh and Gabriella left the class room and followed by Sharpay heading in a different direction.

"I can't believe you were making out with her you know she's my enemy" Gabriella said almost creaming but trying not let the rest of the school hear

"Just because she's you enemy means I'm not allowed to be friends with her?"

"That's exactly what it means"

"Well you can't stop me being her friend or even more"

"you like her don't you?"

"Yes okay I like her and I think she likes me back"

"She doesn't like you back because this has happened before with a new guy"

"What do you mean"

"Last time this new guy named Jackson came to our school and Sharpay went out with him to get her at her ex-boyfriend for dumping her. They went out with each other for about three weeks before she made out with her ex and he found out and he was so heart broken when he saw them making out."

"I don't believe you"

"You don't even believe your own sister"

"No I don't now just leave me alone"

Coming down the hall was Taylor and Kelsi watching the whole thing. Once Josh left the two girls walked up to Gabriella.

"Hey girl, he'll come to his senses soon"

"I hope so before it's to late" with that Gabriella walked away probable on her way to the theater where she does all her thinking.

**The theater with Gabriella**

"_Was it her face that invaded your mind_

_Her kind it's very hard to find_

_She lets you think that she found you first_

_That's how she works, her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

_She can swallow knives, she can swallow lives_

_Gold and black stare brought the night of your demise_

_Tried to run away from the with a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't get away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know, your secerts down bellow_

_But ya_

_Can't go, can't go with her, can't go, can't go with her_

_Can't go, can't go with her, can't go with the gypsy women_

_This is her favorite game to play_

_She's got you stumblin', stumble, st-st- stumblin'_

_Talks with a grin cuz she's got no shame_

_Enjoyed the fame, bringin' down the family name_

_She can swallow knives she can swallow lives_

_Gold black stare brought the night of your demise_

_Tried to run away from the with a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't get away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know, your secerts down bellow_

_But ya_

_Can't go, can't go with her, can't go, can't go with her_

_Can't go, can't go with her, can't go with the gypsy women_

_She can rob you blind with just one look from those eyes_

_Out of all the thieves that trained her_

_None of them could tame her_

_Tried to run away with a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't get away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know, your secerts down bellow_

_But ya_

_Can't go, can't go with her, can't go, can't go with her_

_Can't go, can't go with her, can't go with the gypsy women_

_Can't go, Can't go with her, can't go with the gypsy women_

_Tell me was it worth it, can you say it's worth it, tell me was it worth, can you tell me it was worth it"_

Just after her song the bell went for the end of school but what she didn't know that something happened to Sharpay.

The next day everyone was in homeroom when Ms. Darbus came in with Sharpay following with a very angry look on her face everyone was wondering what was going to happen if it happened was it something to do with Sharpay.

"Good morning class, today in free period, for boys only, is your chance to audition for the winter musicale and we only have one spot left and that is the spot of the lead roll"

"That is all the messages for today."

Everyone was shocked about what was just said about Sharpay and she stormed out of the class room after the messages were said.

**Free period with troy**

"Hey dude the team and I were thinking of shotting some hopes during free period you wanna come?"

"No I have to have a meeting with dad that I really have to go to and I'm running late so I gotta go" he lied and then he left on his way to the theater for the auditions

At the auditions there were two guys there Troy and Ryan but normally Ryan would do a duet with Sharpay but she's not in it any more and the only reason he is doing this is so he can get Gabriella.

Troy didn't know why he was there but he was and he couldn't just leave there and then.

After Ryan sang his song It was Troy's turn. When he got on the stage he didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he had to sing something then a song came in his head and he knew that had to do.

"_everybody's always talking at me_

_Everybody's tryin' to get in to my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

_I need to count myself instead (did you ever)_

_Lose yourself to get what you want? (did you ever)_

_Get on a ride and wanna get off (did you)_

_Push away the ones you should have held close_

_Did you ever let go, did you ever not know_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day _

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking_

_Should I question every move I take_

_With all I've lost my heart is breaking_

_I don't want to make the same mistakes (did you ever)_

_Doubt your dram will ever come (did you ever)_

_Blame the world that never blamed you (I will never)_

_Try to live a lie again_

_I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day _

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Oh, hold up_

_Do what you think_

_Bring it on now_

_Gotta work on my swing _

_Gotta do my own thing_

_Oh, hold up_

_It's no good at all to see yourself_

_and not recognize your face_

_Out on my own it's such a scary place_

_The answers are all inside of me_

_All I got to do is believe_

_I'm not gonna stop _

_Not gonna stop till I get my shot_

_That's who I am that is my plan_

_Will end on top again_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_I wanna make it right that is that way_

_To turn my life around today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_You can bet on me"_

"Well that was great I never knew you could sing Troy" Ms. Darbus said looking very happy and happier then ever which is not normal

**Back with Gabriella 5 minutes ago**

"Hey what are you going to do during free period because we were going to go to the library and so some homework if you wanna come" Kelsi said to Gabriella

"No I think that I will just wonder around the school for today"

"Oh okay well we will see you tonight at my house for a sleep over" replied Kelsi

"Okay see you then" both Taylor and Gabriella said

Once Taylor and Kelsi left for the library Gabriella started walking down the hall and towards the theater.

When she got down the hall she turned to the theater forgetting that it was the guy's turn to audition today. She walked slowly towards the theater doors and hears something like Ryan Evans singing. She deiced to listen to rest of the people audition but there weren't many people there.

Just as she sat down in the last row of seat Ms. Darbus started to talk.

"Next up Is Troy Bolton"

When she heard those to names she felt confused then he started to sing and he wasn't half bad but she knew this didn't change anything about the she feels about him. Or does it?

Has Gabriella Montez have a thing for Troy Bolton? and if she did why? These are the questions that haunt her.


	3. the musical

"Good morning class, The male audition list is up so you can see you got the part, try outs for the dancing team are on at free period today for any girls that will like to try out and anyone can go and watch."

"Gabi are you going to tryout with me?" Taylor asked

"Yea"

Little did they know that someone was listening to their conversation

"Why would you audition" Troy asked

"Well like some people I have talent" I said that looking at him like I'm-talking-about-you kind of look

"Well then if you think that you got more talent then I have we will come and watch you and see how bad you are" he said glaring at me.

Just then the bell went for the end of homeroom and the start of classes. On my way out of the classroom I bumped into someone I didn't really want to bump into.

"Watch where your going" he said to me

"I would but your in my way, not only do I have to put up with you at home but I have to see your face at school"

"Well it's not I like I want to see your face"

"What ever I'm sure there's someone waiting for you in the Drama store room"

With that my brother left my face thank god. Ever since I saw him with Sharpay a week ago I he hasn't believed me but if his heart gets broken it's not my fault.

It was almost the end of lunch time and I was hanging out with Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan thinking about how much a jerk I was to my own twin brother but then I keep thinking about if I should forgive him for not believing me.

"Earth to Gabi" Kelsi said waving her hand in front of my face to wake me up for my thoughts

"Yea what?" I said in a grumpy voice like I had just woke up from a real sleep

"We have been asking you questions for the past 10 minutes and you haven't taken your eyes off your brother"

"Is something bothering you?" Ryan asked

Ryan was Sharpay's twin brother though he wasn't evil and not a jerk but to me he was a big brother when ever Josh wasn't there and Ryan knew about it he was there to help me.

"No, nothing I was just thinking"

"Anyways what dance routine are you going to use at the dance tryouts"

"You do know that they teach you a routine and then you have to perform it"

"I knew that" Taylor said sarcastically

"sure you did, any way the bell for the end of lunch should be going soon so I suggest that you start to make you way there" Ryan said

So we made our way to the gym where the tryouts were being held and when we got there no one was there. We looked behind us where a muffle of noise was following us to find everyone following us to the gym.

"Monkey see monkey do" Kelsi said as watched every one follow them in the gym

After everyone was settled in the coach made an annocement before we started

"Now everyone before we start I would like all the girls trying out here on the mats so we can get started"

All the girls walked on to the mats. I looked around me to have a look at who was trying out and then there she was. The ice princess standing right behind me and yet she didn't look that surprised that I was trying out.

"ok everyone we start with a routine that you will learn for the next hour and then we have to watch you do it at individual times so we can see you all do it"

The coach stepped onto the mats and joined us to show us the routine it was hard but not hard enough.

An hour later we had finished and it was time to show the judges what we had learnt.

"first up Sharpay Evans"

Sharpay did the dance and she was good but not as good as I pictured her to be and she did stuff it up a bit but I didn't if she did or not

"Next up Gabriella Montez"

As I walked over to the mats I looked up at Troy and gave him a smirk but he just looked back at me like you-can-dance-and-i-know-it kind of look but I didn't about the either.

I did my dance and pushed myself as hard as I could not to stop and I didn't

"Gabriella that was fantastic"

I looked back at Troy to see his face like he just saw a ghost and the rest of his team following him. When the bell went for the end of school and the end of free period.

"Great tryout today everyone, the team list will be up tomorrow lunch time so check out the board then, have a good day"

"Gabi you were great. I bet you and Taylor are going to get in" Kelsi told me and Taylor

"The only person who is going to get in is me and I was a lot better then you" Sharpay came from behind Gabriella jumping in to their conversation

"If you were that good then why did the crowd cheer for Gabriella more then they did for you?" Ryan said with evil to his older sister

"I think I should get mum to check you ears seriously your going deaf" Sharpay was full of laughter but It wasn't funny

"Sharpay you can't say a joke to save your ass so I would be laughing at my own jokes unless they were funny"

"Now there's no need to be cruel" Troy said also jumping in

"what do you guys want with us?"

"Nothing but to annoy you" he and his team started to laugh but that wasn't funny either

"You two were made for each other"

"How so" Sharpay asked

"You both laugh it your own jokes that aren't funny"

"What ever"

"Come on Gabi my mums waiting for us so she can takes us to my house" Taylor said both me and Kelsi were going to Taylor's house for a sleep over and tomorrow would be Saturday. Saturday is our movie night and what we do is every Saturday go to the movies and see a new release.

"Yea lets"

We walked outside to see Taylor's mum waiting in the car for us. Once we got to Taylor's house we got out the old movies and watched them.

The next night we went to the movies and saw 'Atonement'

It was a good movie about love and being faithful (I haven't seen the movie so I don't know)

"Hey what did you think of the movie guys?" Kelsi asked

"I thought it was a great movie, we have to get on DVD when it comes out" I replied

"Defiantly" Taylor said

"Why are you here?" a familiar voice said

"We were here to see a movie if that's alright with you" Kelsi said to Sharpay

"What ever any way Taylor and Gabriella I came to wish you to good luck tomorrow" Sharpay said

"We're not the ones who will need it"

With that she stormed away and the way she stormed off was really weird like she just bought shoes that she hasn't walked in before and today she was trying them out.

The next day I walked out of my room and did my usual routine but this time it was different. When I got down stairs to have my breakfast my seat was taken to blonde bimbo (I don't hate blonde's because I am one).

Someone I have seen before but I couldn't think of who it was and I knew the name was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get it.

"Finally your awake" my mother said to me like I have been in bed for years

"We have a guest with us and she goes to your school"

"Who?" just then the blonde turned around to face and I couldn't believe she was here in my house

"Hay Gabi great to see you again" she said like she was my friend or something

"What are you doing here Sharpay?" I said coldly and glaring at her at the same time

"Your brother, My boyfriend, invited me over here for breakfast and I said yes" she said while looking so innocent like she hadn't done anything

"Honey do you want some breakfast?"

"No Taylor should be here soon to take me to school and anyway I would have nowhere to sit but It doesn't matter because I'm not hungry"

"Ok honey"

Just then there was a knock on the door and I knew it wasn't Taylor because if she wanted to come in she would just walk in but who could it be?

I want to the door and opened it, there stood a man with a bunch of roses in his hands and a basket of chocolate

"I'm looking for miss Gabriella Montez"

"Yea that's me"

"Here you go" he handed me the roses and Chocolates and I was confused. In the bunch of roses there was a card, I picked it up and read it

_**To Gabriella**_

_**You are the most wonderful thing I've **_

_**Ever seen, will you be my valentine?**_

_**From you secret admirer **_

_**p.s. I am the most unexpected person that would give you**_

_**these. Oh and see you at school.**_

I was confused. I walked in the kitchen where every one was and reading the card over and over until I understood the card.

"Who's that to and from?" my dad asked

"it's for me and from a secret admirer" I said still looking confused

"They are so beautiful" my had to say

_Beep, beep_

"Oh my ride's here but can you put them in water and I will take the chocolates to school cause I don't trust any of you"

"Hey girl" Taylor said

"Hey, did you get any thing for valentines day?" I asked her maybe she got some as well

"Yea I got a single red rose from a secret admirer"

"Same but it wasn't a single rose it was a bunch and these chocolates, in the roses there was this card" I handed her the card as we drove in the drive way of the school

"Oh that is so adorable"

"I know" as we got out of the car we saw Kelsi and she looked like she was trying to find someone

"Hey Kels, who are you looking for?"

"you guys"

"Why?" Taylor asked

"Because the team list for the dancing team are up early so come on"

We ran in the school to the list and finally found it

"I ..I .. got in yes and so did you Taylor"

"Yes"

"Sorry to brust your bubble but someone else got in" Kelsi said in a sad voice

"Who?"

"just look"

"Great, absolutely fantastic" I said looking with a surprised look on my face


	4. your so annoying

_Recap_

"_I..I.. got In, yes, and so did you Taylor"_

"_Yes"_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble but someone else got in" Kelsi said in a sad voice_

"_Who?"_

"_Just look"_

"_Great, absolutely fantastic" I said looking with a surprised look on my face_

**End of recap**

"I can't believe she got in as well"

"I know and she can't even dance"

"With those looks on your faces I'm guessing you didn't get in" Troy said as he approached us we were expecting him to be on his way over he to annoy us if we didn't get it

"Wrong, we did get in but that's not why we look angry"

"May I ask why?"

"Umm why don't you ask Sharpay" I said walking away

**Later in homeroom**

"yes another day at school, messages today are dance team first practice will be held during free period and so will basketball practice, that is the messages for today please wait to be dismissed" Ms. Darbus said

"Guess I will be seeing you two at practice"

Then the bell rang for start of class and as I was walking to class I ran into Troy

"Watch where your going"

"I did you just didn't have your eyes open"

"My eyes were wide open"

"Then why didn't you see me coming, or did just do on purpose"

"Why would I want to run into you on purpose?"

"I don't why don't you tell me"

"What ever I'm out of here"

"So your to scared to tell me"

"Would you just get lost"

"How about…. you make me"

"THAT'S IT"

He grabbed my arm and took me into a deserted room as everyone watched him pull me in there. He locked the room and grabbed my neck hard

"You are so annoying"

He pulled my head closer to his and I felt his lips press down on mine and for what seemed an hour, I liked it, but then I pulled away

"what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing" he said and pulled me towards he lips again but I pulled away

"this can't be happening, just the other you we're making fun of me and now your kissing me, you can't just change your mind like that"

"I didn't change my mind I changed my feelings and I like you"

"I like you to but what about your friends?"

"they will understand"

"I don't think mine will"

"well then we won't tell them, we will keep this a secret and when we are alone we can act like this, okay?"

"ok"


	5. something wrong

Recap

"_You are so annoying"_

_He pulled my head closer to his and I felt his lips press down on mine and for what seemed an hour, I liked it, but then I pulled away_

"_what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing" he said and pulled me towards he lips again but I pulled away_

"_this can't be happening, just the other you we're making fun of me and now your kissing me, you can't just change your mind like that"_

"_I didn't change my mind I changed my feelings and I like you"_

"_I like you to but what about your friends?"_

"_they will understand"_

"_I don't think mine will"_

"_well then we won't tell them, we will keep this a secret and when we are alone we can act like this, okay?"_

"_ok"_

Chapter 5

We walked out of the classroom one at a time so it wouldn't look strange. When I walked into homeroom at the end of the day the dance teacher walked in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ms. Darbus but can I have a word to Sharpay please?"

"Of course you can, Sharpay the dance teacher would like to have a word with you outside"

Sharpay walked out the door and Ms. Darbus carried on with her talk about how evil cell phones are and then there was a loud scream coming from the halls.

Sharpay stormed through the door with the dance teacher behind her

"Sharpay stop and listen, there have a been a couple of complaints from others on the team members about how you've been acting and how you haven't been that nice to them so your off the team"

"you can't do that to me, I'm the only good dancer on the team and I'm captain" She replied back with a begging tone

"Actually your not any more, I'm giving the best dancer and captain to Gabriella"

I was shocked, me the captain of the dance team? Sharpay must be so pissed

"I'm going to get you for this Montez" she said and sat back down with a smirk on her face.

Everyone knew you never mess with Sharpay Evans and if you do your gone. The bell rang for the end of homeroom and I left for my first class but for my daily routine Troy would pull me into deserted class room and we'd have a full make out session then relies I'm late for class.

"Do you wanna come over the afternoon and 'study'?" he would ask me but I knew he meant something else.

"I can't I have dance practice and then I have to study for a test tomorrow that I haven't study for and now I'm late to class"

"Your no fun when your busy" and said with a baby's voice "but I guess I will see you tomorrow at musical practice" he left he gave me a kiss and left. I felt so safe with him but something in side me was telling me that something bad was going to happen.

It was the end of the day and I was at home doing my homework in my room. I finish my homework at 5:10 and thought that I would surprise Troy by going to his house.

I got to his house and rang the door bell and was greeted by Mrs. Bolton.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked me in a way that she didn't want to be rude

"Oh, I'm Gabriella Montez and I was looking for Troy"

"Yes, he is in his room, the first door on the right"

"Thank you" I said as I walked in. the house was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at the sight. I walked up the stairs and saw a door that looked like it could be Troy's.

I stopped in front of it thinking if I should knock or walk in and I decided that I should just walk in.

I got in side to see something I would have never thought that I would see.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I got myself to say

"Gabi…. I I can explain"

"No I thought this was a bad idea and was right I'm out of here" I said trying to hold back my tears but that didn't happen.


	6. can we talk

**hey sorry it's taken awhile to update i've been busy with school and so on any way here is the next chapter yay!

* * *

**

Recap

_It was the end of the day and I was at home doing my homework in my room. I finish my homework at 5:10 and thought that I would surprise Troy by going to his house._

_I got to his house and rang the door bell and was greeted by Mrs. Bolton._

"_Hello, who are you?" she asked me in a way that she didn't want to be rude_

"_Oh, I'm Gabriella Montez and I was looking for Troy"_

"_Yes, he is in his room, the first door on the right"_

"_Thank you" I said as I walked in. the house was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at the sight. I walked up the stairs and saw a door that looked like it could be Troy's._

_I stopped in front of it thinking if I should knock or walk in and I decided that I should just walk in._

_I got in side to see something I would have never thought that I would see._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" I got myself to say_

"_Gabi…. I I can explain"_

"_No I thought this was a bad idea and was right I'm out of here" I said trying to hold back my tears but that didn't happen._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Gabriella are you alright?" Mrs. Bolton asked me

"No, Im not" crying my eyes out

"What happened?"

Just as she asked that Troy came down with a sheet around his bottom half and showing his 6 pack

"Gabi please wait"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton I have to go thank you anyway"

I left and thought I saw another figure that left the house in a hurry and I'm sure that it wasn't Troy.

**Troy's pov**

I had just made the biggest mistake of my life I thought that I loved her but I had to go and break her heart.

"What have you been doing up stairs" my mother asked me I didn't really have time to talk but I'm guessing she wasn't going to let me just yet

"I'd rather not say"

"and she was?"

"My girlfriend but probally ex now, why didn't you worn me that she was here?"

"Because I didn't know who she was and you just made the biggest mistake of your life by having sex with Sharpay and then your girlfriend shows up"

"How do you know I was having sex?"

"Because you came downs stairs with nothing but a sheet on and before I forget your grounded"

"What"

"Now go get dressed before your father gets home"

**

* * *

**

Gabi's pov

I ran home and found my brother on the front porch with Sharpay. How could that girl have the nerve to come here after what just happened

"Hey Gabi, can I just say that I'm sorry I didn't know you liked Troy" Sharpay said and it sounded like she thought that I was her friend

"why are you talking to me, I'm not your friend and I never will be after what you just did and you already have my brother so that just makes you a two timing slut"

"Gabi don't talk to her that way you don't have the right"

" and she doesn't have the right to be dating my brother and have sex with my boyfriend at the same time"

"What are you talking about and where were you just then?"

"I was at Troy's if hadn't noticed is my boyfriend, well was, and I just saw her in the same bed as him and both naked so if you excuse me I'm going to my bed room and I don't want to see any one"

I headed In the house and stopped at the door to hear what they were going to do now

"Is this True Sharpay?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry I was just angry that I got kicked out of the dance team and that she got to be captain and now your angry at me"

"Well you should have told me and I'm not angry at you"

Now my brother hates me everyone hates me, well not yet any way. I headed into my bedroom and fell asleep in my tears the next morning at school I was sad I hadn't talked to Troy nor Sharpay or josh.

"Gabi can we please talk?"

"Go away Troy we are over"

"Gabi can we talk?" Taylor asked and I thought I knew what she wanted to talk about

"What's been happening with you and Troy?" I couldn't hold it in any more it had to be said

"Me and Troy were going out" and there I went

"What!?"

"But it was a big mistake and I will never do it angain"

* * *


	7. leave me alone

**Recap**

"_Gabi can we please talk?" troy asked me and I couldn't bare to see his face after what I saw and didn't think I would ever forgive him_

"_Go away Troy we are over" I saw Taylor looking t me like I was going crazy_

"_Gabi can we talk?" Taylor asked and I thought I knew what she wanted to talk about_

"_What's been happening with you and Troy?" I couldn't hold it in any more it had to be said_

"_Me and Troy were going out" and there I went_

"_What!?"_

"_But it was a big mistake and I will never do it again"_

**Chapter 7**

**Taylor's pov**

"Gabi what are you talking about you couldn't have been going out with Troy, you hate each other" she did hate him didn't she? "You did hate him didn't you?"

"That the thing Taylor I did hate him and then he started making me feel different about him then he told me he had been feeling the same way and I thought we had something but then he cheated on me"

I couldn't take it any more she was going out with the enemy "I'm sorry I can't be your friend any more Gabi you lied to me and I don't like it when people lie to me"

**Gabi's pov**

"No Taylor please I'm sorry I should have never done it please don't do this"

With that my best friend walked away from me and it was all my fault now everyone hated my and I had no friends.

**Home room**

I was sitting there in homeroom listening to my Ipod, even when I wasn't allowed to, with everyone staring at me, some how that word had spread around the school but now I didn't care.

"Miss. Montez, please pass the Ipod to the front of the class you know you're not allowed them in class"

"No I'm fine with it here in my ears" I said this wasn't like me and with everything that has been happening to me lately I didn't give a shit.

"Excuse me, I said give me the Ipod, now Miss Montez"

"And I said no, now leave me that fuck alone" I said with my voice rising and I think it was scaring people

"That's it Miss Montez you will be going to the principles office now"

"And what if I don't want to, what are you going to do now"

"To the principles office now"

"Actually I'm going to go home, cya"

That was something that I had never done in my life I felt so much more relaxed "I should do that more often" I thought to myself. I got inside my house to see my mum home I walked in not looking at her and hoping she wouldn't see me

"What are you doing home so early"

"I left"

"You what?"

"I left now leave me alone and don't come in my room I don't want to see anyone.


	8. revenge is sweeter then you ever were

**

* * *

**

Recap

_I was sitting there in homeroom listening to my Ipod, even when I wasn't allowed to, with everyone staring at me, some how that word had spread around the school but now I didn't care._

"_Miss. Montez, please pass the Ipod to the front of the class you know you're not allowed them in class"_

"_No I'm fine with it here in my ears" I said this wasn't like me and with everything that has been happening to me lately I didn't give a shit._

"_Excuse me, I said give me the Ipod, now Miss Montez"_

"_And I said no, now leave me that fuck alone" I said with my voice rising and I think it was scaring people_

"_That's it Miss Montez you will be going to the principles office now"_

"_And what if I don't want to, what are you going to do now"_

"_To the principles office now"_

"_Actually I'm going to go home, cya"_

_That was something that I had never done in my life I felt so much more relaxed "I should do that more often" I thought to myself. I got inside my house to see my mum home I walked in not looking at her and hoping she wouldn't see me_

"_What are you doing home so early"_

"_I left"_

"_You what?"_

"_I left now leave me alone and don't come in my room I don't want to see anyone._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 Troy's pov

Was what I did that bad? Did I really make her turn into a person she wasn't? It was thing I liked about her how she was her self and never someone else but now I don't know who she is even though I didn't know her very well I still loved her

She wasn't acting like her and I could tell she liked it and she was going to some thing stupid.

**

* * *

**

Gabi's pov

This was going to be the best plan ever and he is going to regret what he did to me now all I have to do is be friends with the biggest bitches in school the cheerleaders and I knew who one of them were.

_Ring ring_

"hello?" Sharpay asked

"Hey Sharpay, it's me Gabriella, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted and I was wondering if you still want to be friends?"

"Gabi your forgiven and of course we can be friends"

"good because I have a plan that you might like"

"Whose it for?"

"The one and only"

"Troy Bolton" we both said at the same time with evil grins on their faces

We talked about what our plans were and because it was the weekend they were going to go shopping and make Gabi one of the cheerleaders and the plan goes from there.

**

* * *

**

Next day

Gabi arrived at school in her new clothes with the cheerleaders. She walked in the doors and everyone looked at her thinking she was a new student. Most of the guys were either staring or wolf whistling which made the girls become very jealous.

The day went very slowly and most of the day she was getting sad looks from Troy or glares from Taylor and the gang but did she care of course not but something made her want to make Troy jealous so she decided to flirt with one of his basketball team mates, Jake Johnson he was the schools second hottest guy after Troy.

Lunch time arrived and finally the plan was in process

"Hey everyone, me and my best friend here, Gabriella Montez, have a show for you so she is" Sharpay said and I could see everyone's confused faces

"well thank you Sharpay, I just would to you all something before we start, you Troy Bolton over there" I pointed to Troy and he looked really confused "well he and I were going out tat before I found him in his bed with Sharpay here but I don't hate her so this song is dedicated to Troy"

"_I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one_

You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care

Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were"

"thank you I hoped you enjoyed it" I said walking off the table and smirking at Troy who was just glaring at but who cared not me

As I got closer to him I whisperd in his ear

"Revenge is sweeter then you ever were" and walked off with Sharpay.

* * *

next chapter will be up soon

"the song is called revenge is sweeter then you ever were" by the veronica's


	9. slide show

**Recap **

"_thank you I hoped you enjoyed it" I said walking off the table and smirking at Troy who was just glaring at but who cared not me_

_As I got closer to him I whispered in his ear_

"_Revenge is sweeter then you ever were" and walked off with Sharpay._

**Chapter 9**

"so Sharpay what was it like with Troy?" Chelsea, one of the cheerleaders asked

"Is it alright if tell Gabi?" Sharpay asked just in case she was going to get really annoyed

"Of course you can tell them, it's not like I'm with him anymore"

"okay well if you really want to know he's not that good actually, but I'll you whose heaps better" she turned around to see if any one was listening then signaled for the girls to come close "Jake Johnson"

Everyone gasped and smiled, a few seconds later Jake Johnson was on his way over to the girls

"Hey Gabi" he said and sll girls looked at him

"Hey Jake wats up?" she said flirtatiously

"I was wondering would you like to go to Chad's party tonight with me?"

"yea of course I'll go with you"

"pick you up at 6?"

"yea here's my address" I said

"Ok thanks" he said with a smile you could just into and you could see Troy in the background getting really jealous

"Someone's gonna get hookup Friday night at Chad's house" Sharpay said and all the girls laughed then the bell went for the last two periods of the day

When I walked into class everyone was staring at me with laughing faces and I was so confused. I took my seat at the back of the class room then the teacher came in, today we were meant to hand in our slide shows.

"Ok class now all of you know that you handing in your slide show and first will be…. Troy Bolton"

Troy stood up and started his project

"Well for my project, you said we had o something life like, this is it"

On the projector was a picture of me and him kissing in the deserted class room then more pictures of me and him then us having sex.

"WHAT, THAT'S IT IM OUT OF HERE" I said to pissed to care what anyone said all I could here were people in the classroom laughing

I got home early again but this time my brother josh was there by himself out side and I could see smoke, I put my bag down on the couch and went out side to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a smoke, you wanna try?" I was a smart girl but now I've changed maybe one little try won't hurt

"ok" I grab it off him and sucked in the smoke

"So what are you doing home so early?" he asked me

"I couldn't be stuffed to be there anyway Troy took pictures of us having sex and then he decided to put them in his slide show for class so I left"

"you had sex with Troy?"

"Yea, so what"

"you've changed a lot Gabi I mean you have never left school early without a reason, you've never had sex and you've never worn those type of clothes"

"I'm changed person and tonight I have a date" I said with a smirk on my face as I took another huff of the smoke


	10. another day

**hey sorry i haven't updated latly i've been really busy but now that the hoildays have started i have time to write chapters give me ideas please.

* * *

**

Recap

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Having a smoke, you wanna try?" I was a smart girl but now I've changed maybe one little try won't hurt_

"_ok" I grab it off him and sucked in the smoke_

"_So what are you doing home so early?" he asked me_

"_I couldn't be stuffed to be there anyway Troy took pictures of us having sex and then he decided to put them in his slide show for class so I left"_

"_you had sex with Troy?"_

"_Yea, so what"_

"_you've changed a lot Gabi I mean you have never left school early without a reason, you've never had sex and you've never worn those type of clothes"_

"_I'm changed person and tonight I have a date" I said with a smirk on my face as I took another huff of the smoke_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"so who are you going on a date with tonight?" Josh asked

"His names Jake Johnson" I said putting the smoke away

"Gabi watch out with him I herd his not a good guy"

"What ever it's my life I can do what ever I want to do" I said annoyed "so are you still going out with Sharpay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering, I mean she is my best friend" I said and josh looked at me confused

"I thought Taylor was your best friend, since when has Sharpay been your best friend?"

"a couple of days ago my and that loser Taylor had a fight and are no longer friends and then me Sharpay became friends"

"wow I'd never thought that you two would be friends"

"What ever I have to go and get dressed and don't tell mum since she's going to be home late tonight"

"ok"

I walked up to my room and chose the clothes I was going to wear, a tight black mini dress with a white leather jacket and black heels and put on a light amount of make-up.

The door bell rang and I knew it was Jake. I headed to the door and left with him.

"So where are we going?"

"the beach"

"okay cool"

We along the beach and talked to get to know each other more then it started, the thing josh told me. We got in the car thinking that he was taking me home but really he wasn't.

We stopped the car outside a park.

"I thought you were taking me ho" I was cut off by lips on mine he was getting closer and closer and I didn't know what to do, I pulled back

"get off me you creep"

"I thought you liked me"

"well you thought wrong" I got out of the car and I herd another door open and close he was chasing me I ran as fast as I could but he was faster then me.

I felt his hands on my waist, I was screaming but there was no one in the park or even near. I crabbed my phone and dialed Troy's number.

"I said off me" he pulled me closer to him I herd Troy's voice coming from the phone "Gabi where are you"

"Help!! I'm at the park, let of me Jake"

"No you don't deserve Bolton you deserve me" moments later Troy was here

"Let go of her Jake"

"And If I don't"

"You don't want to find out" then all these other cars pulled up and I'm guessing friends of Troy's

"so you brought company"

"just let her go and you won't get hurt"

"ok, whatever but this isn't over Bolton"

He finally let go of me and I fell into Troy's arms and he ran away

"Are you okay" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What were you doing with him here anyway?"

"we were at the beach on a date and then he was going to take me home but he stoped here and started kissing me and I tried getting him off me but he wouldn't let go of me" I started crying in his arms

His friends had left after Jake let go of me

"why did you go out with him anyway?"

"I was still angry with you and I thought maybe I'd get over you and I didn't know what he was like"

"I can't believe you"

"please Troy I'm sorry and I forgive you now can't you forgive me"

"I'm going to take you home and then I don't want to see your face any more"

The ride home was full of silence, when I got home I found out my mum got home earlier then she said she would be.

"Where have you been" she asked me

"on a date the worst date in my life"

"Why what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it I'm going to bed"

I walked up to my room and since Troy's house was only down the street I thought I would pay him a visit.

I climbed the tree outside his balcony, opened the door to find him playing with his guitar and started to sing (**he could see her)**

_**

* * *

**_

(Troy,

_Gabriella)_

"_**Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your powder -- take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!  
Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day**_  
_  
The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today_  
_**  
Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?  
Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day**_

_  
There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today_

I can't control

_**Control your temper**__  
My destiny  
__**she doesn't see**_

_I trust my soul  
__**who says that there's a soul**_

_My only goal is just to be  
__**just let me be**__  
There's only now  
__**who do you think you are?**_

_There's only here  
__**barging in on me and my guitar**_

_Give in to love  
__**little girl, hey**_

_Or live in fear  
__**the door is that way **_

_No other path_

_No other way  
No day but today..._

_**the fires out anyway**_

_No day but today  
__**take your powder; take your candle**_

_No day but today  
__**take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette**_

_No day but today  
__**another time, another place**_

_**Another rhyme, a warm embrace**_

_No day but today  
__**Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day**_

_No day but today"_

"I told you I don't want to see your face again"

"why? You do know that I forgave you for having sex with your ex and you can't forgive me for going out with Jake" he just stared at me "you know what why don't we just not be together since either one of us will be mad at the other"

I walked out of his room towards the balcony and then I thought I might as well tell him how I feel

"you know how much that just killed me to say that because I love you and you won't get to know that because of how annoying you are"

Then I finally walked out his bedroom heading to my house.

* * *

**the song i used above is called "another day" it's from the musical 'rent' the movie version**


	11. without you

**Recap**

"_I told you I don't want to see your face again"_

"_why? You do know that I forgave you for having sex with your ex and you can't forgive me for going out with Jake" he just stared at me "you know what why don't we just not be together since either one of us will be mad at the other"_

_I walked out of his room towards the balcony and then I thought I might as well tell him how I feel_

"_you know how much that just killed me to say that because I love you and you won't get to know that because of how annoying you are"_

_Then I finally walked out his bedroom heading to my house._

**Chapter 11**

I had to let it out they were forcing me to let them out and I did and I didn't stop them until I fell asleep. I woke up looked at my clock and saw it said 1:38 am and every time I went to close my eyes he were in my mind. I figured that I shouldn't try any more and maybe some fresh air would be do me some good.

_**Troy, **__Gabriella, __**both**_

"_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.  
_**  
The world revives—**_  
_  
Colors renew—_  
_**  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.**_  
_  
Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._  
_**  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.**_  
_**  
The mind churns!**_  
_  
The mind churns!_  
_**  
The heart yearns!**_  
_  
The heart yearns!_  
_**  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you.**_  
_  
Without you._  
_**  
Without you.**_  
_**  
Without you."**_

**Troy's pov **

I went outside for some fresh air and there she was I felt horrible about what happened only a couple of hours ago. Maybe I should apologize and maybe she would forgive me and we could be together again, who am I kidding she wouldn't get back together with me.

"Gabriella!!"

**Gabriella's pov**

"Gabriella!!" he shouted at me I felt like such an idiot about before maybe he forgives me if he did I should forgive him right?

"Gabi I just wanted to say sorry for being such a dick and right now you have more right for being mad at me and I don't but please can you just forgive me?"

"Troy I forgive you but if this happens again then I know you can't be trusted"

"Thank you, is what you said before true about loving me?"

"yea it was" I said blushing at the same time but it's not like every day you meet someone and then that day you say you love them. Suddenly I felt two arms around me hugging me and a warm breathe near my ear

"I love you to" he whispered in my ear then we kissed passionately and lived happily ever after the end ………… just kidding I have to make up with Taylor and Kelsi first.

"umm … Troy I think we should head home get some sleep before we go back to school tomorrow"

"Oh yea good idea …. Well I will see you tomorrow" he kissed my check and left for his house and I left for mine.. this is going to be a long day.


	12. congratulations

**Recap**

"_Gabriella!!" he shouted at me I felt like such an idiot about before maybe he forgives me if he did I should forgive him right?_

"_Gabi I just wanted to say sorry for being such a dick and right now you have more right for being mad at me and I don't but please can you just forgive me?"_

"_Troy I forgive you but if this happens again then I know you can't be trusted"_

"_Thank you, is what you said before true about loving me?" _

"_yea it was" I said blushing at the same time but it's not like every day you meet someone and then that day you say you love them. Suddenly I felt two arms around me hugging me and a warm breathe near my ear_

"_I love you to" he whispered in my ear then we kissed passionately and lived happily ever after the end ………… just kidding I have to make up with Taylor and Kelsi first._

"_umm … Troy I think we should head home get some sleep before we go back to school tomorrow"_

"_Oh yea good idea …. Well I will see you tomorrow" he kissed my check and left for his house and I left for mine.. this is going to be a long day._

**Chapter 12**

I woke up the next day feeling a lot better knowing that me and troy were good, me and josh were good but I still had 2 people to make up now.

"hey Gabi how was the date last night?" Josh asked and mum wasn't home

"I don't want to talk about it but I have some good news"

"what?"

"me and Troy are back together!!"

"congrats Gabi" Josh said to me I was so happy that me and Troy were together and that Josh was happy, then I started to feel sick like I was going to puke, wait I am going to puke.

I ran away, I ran to the bathroom, I had been vomiting for the past week and craving strange things, I then herd footsteps behind me and I knew it was Josh.

"Hey Gabi are you alright? You've been sick for a week now and eating strange food"

"I don't know I think I'm just going to go and get my back and be off to school"

"No your not going to school your to sick. I'm taking you to the doctors" I knew I couldn't argue with him but I didn't the strength to stand up so he carried me to the car

The car ride was silence and finally we got to the doctors it was couple of minutes wait until our turn.

"Montez?" the nurse called out. We stood up and followed her "you'll be with Dr Martin" she said and left the room just as the doctor came in.

"Good morning, now what exactly the problem here?" I couldn't answer; I looked at josh telling him to tell the doctor for me

"She been vomiting a lot in the mornings and eating really strange things because of cravings"

"Ah, well I'm going to have to, have you pee in this cup" I took the cup and he showed me into a bathroom I did I what he told me to do and gave the cup back to him

"well I'm going to test this and I will be back in a couple of minutes so wait here and talk amongst yourselves."

"Josh I'm scared, what if it's something bad?"

"it won't be something bad there's no need to be scared"

Minutes later the doctor came in "I have some good news"

"Well what is it" I asked "Congratulations your 3 weeks pregnant"

"What?" I was in shock "do we know who the father is?" Josh asked hoping it's someone good

"Um... it says here Troy Bolton I'm guessing that's you?" pointing to Josh "No I'm Josh I'm Gabriella's twin brother" how can you not see the family resemblance?

"Well we better be going thank you for your help Dr Martin"

"no problem"

**Josh's pov**

We left and Gabi looked like she was going to be sick again, how was she going to tell Troy about the baby?

The ride home was quiet until I broke it

"Gabi how are you going to tell Troy about the baby?" I could see she hadn't thought of that cause she was thinking really hard

"Josh could maybe you tell him for me I just don't feel like telling him" I should be the one telling him but she was right she's not feeling well

"Ok, well I'm going to drop you at home and your going to sleep for the rest of the day while I'm going to school and while I'm there I will tell Troy but I'll tell him in private"

"Ok thank you Josh your such a good brother I'll see you when you come home"

And she left this was going to a long day I don't know how I was going to tell Troy. My first class was drama with Ms. Darbus

"Well good morning Mr. Montez may I ask where you have been?" I walked in and sat at my desk I normal sit in next to Troy

"well that is none of your business"

"Ok then like I was saying we will be studying Shakespeare" she went on and I didn't pay attention to her then turned to Troy who handed me a note

**Troy, **_josh_

**Where were you?**

_Doctors with Gabi_

**Why**?

_I need to tell you something_

**What is it?**

_It's about Gabi_

**Well?**

_She's pregnant Troy and it's yours_

I handed it to him and I saw the look on his face it was the same face Gabi had when she found out then the note back after a few minutes

**Talk to me at lunch**

Ten minutes later the bell for lunch went. I looked everywhere for Troy I couldn't find him any where until I looked in the rooftop garden

"ok are you telling the truth about her being… you know …. Um"

"pregnant? Yea we went to the doctors this morning that's why I was late and that's why she not at school today?"

"how many weeks is she along?"

"3 weeks"


	13. josh told me

**Recap**

_**Troy, **__josh_

_**Where were you?**_

_Doctors with Gabi_

_**Why**__?_

_I need to tell you something_

_**What is it?**_

_It's about Gabi_

_**Well?**_

_She's pregnant Troy and it's yours_

_I handed it to him and I saw the look on his face it was the same face Gabi had when she found out then the note back after a few minutes_

_**Talk to me at lunch**_

_Ten minutes later the bell for lunch went. I looked everywhere for Troy I couldn't find him any where until I looked in the rooftop garden _

"_ok are you telling the truth about her being… you know …. Um"_

"_pregnant? Yea we went to the doctors this morning that's why I was late and that's why she not at school today?"_

"_how many weeks is she along?"_

"_3 weeks"_

**Chapter 13**

Troy sat in his bedroom lying on his bed looking at the ceiling deep in thought about what happened today _maybe I should go see her _he thought.

Without thinking he got up and started heading for the door.

**Gabi's pov**

I was so sick after that and I had no idea how I was going to tell my mum about it then I herd something it sounded like the door closing _maybe I should go downstairs and if it's mum tell her_

I walked into the kitchen see mum starting dinner

"Hey honey what are you doing home so early?"

"Mum I have to talk to you come sit down on the lounge"

"okay honey your scaring me"

"well I don't know how I'm going to tell you this so I'll come right out with it I'm ….. pregnant"

There was awkward silence until I said something

"I'm sorry it wasn't meant to happen"

"Gabi it's not your fault it's no one's fault I'm just upset that your so young and already pregnant but in other words I'm happy"

"Thanks mum I love you"

"I love you to but one question whose the father"

"Troy Bolton"

"Okay then how are you feeling?"

"Good but" I was interrupted by the bell

"I'll get it" mum said and just stayed on the lounge

"Hi can I please Gabriella?"

"And who are you?"

"I'm Troy Bolton"

"Come in Troy she's just on the lounge"

"Thanks"

I herd the close and an extra pair of shoes walk in the house I wondered who it could be

"Hi Gabi"

"Hi Troy, mum we going up to my room just to talk"

"It better be talking or who knows what's going to happen"

We walked up to my room and sat on my bed

"So Josh told me about you being … you know … um"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah is it true?"

"Yep I told him to tell you I just wasn't feeling very well"


	14. 9 months later

**hey so this is the last chapter, if you want a sequel please review, thanks again to those who liked the story and who reviewed

* * *

**

Recap

"_well I don't know how I'm going to tell you this so I'll come right out with it I'm ….. pregnant"_

_There was awkward silence until I said something_

"_I'm sorry it wasn't meant to happen"_

"_Gabi it's not your fault it's no one's fault I'm just upset that your so young and already pregnant but in other words I'm happy"_

"_Thanks mum I love you"_

"_I love you to but one question whose the father"_

"_Troy Bolton"_

"_Okay then how are you feeling?"_

"_Good but" I was interrupted by the bell_

"_I'll get it" mum said and just stayed on the lounge_

"_Hi can I please Gabriella?"_

"_And who are you?"_

"_I'm Troy Bolton"_

"_Come in Troy she's just on the lounge"_

"_Thanks"_

_I herd the close and an extra pair of shoes walk in the house I wondered who it could be_

"_Hi Gabi"_

"_Hi Troy, mum we going up to my room just to talk"_

"_It better be talking or who knows what's going to happen"_

_We walked up to my room and sat on my bed_

"_So Josh told me about you being … you know … um"_

"_Pregnant?"_

"_Yeah is it true?"_

"_Yep I told him to tell you I just wasn't feeling very well"_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 (9 months later)

"So Gabi I have everything you need just incase it comes anytime soon"

I laughed at the way he was acting

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, just calm down, you're crazier then I am and I'm the one having the baby"

"Ok if you say so"

"What do you think we should name it"

"Well if it's a girl I think maybe Allyson (that's me), London or Paris"

"I'm not having the name of a rich spoiled brat or the name of a city for my child so Allyson it is and what about a boy?"

"Maybe Tim, Zac (guess who??) Or Jake"

"Zac would have to be my favorite Tim's alright and Jake, I'm not going there again"

"Cool"

We sat there talking and in no time they were asleep. It wasn't until 3:00 am that I could feel something wet under me and I'm sure Troy could feel it to.

"Troy, wake up"

"what I was having a really good dream about you then you wake me up thanks"

"Get up the baby's coming"

"what, the whats coming?"

"THE BABY'S COMING" I yelled at him so maybe he would get up and driving me to the hospital

"OMG get in the car now were going to the hospital"

We got in the car and drove to the hospital and this baby wanted to come out and as soon as we got ready in the hospital it was out a couple minutes later.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" one of the nurses said

"oh it's beautiful Troy"

"so what's it's name?" another nurse asked

"Zac, Zac Bolton" Gabriella said and smiled at Troy

In came Mum, Josh, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay. In the nine months that I was pregnant I finally apologized to Taylor and Kelsi and they became friends with Sharpay. Taylor and Chad started going out and so did Jason and Kelsi and every one's happy even Sharpay who got over Troy and is still with josh.

"He's beautiful, what's his name" mum asked

"Zac"


End file.
